


A Little Bit of Hope

by vixxsparalleluniverse



Series: 21 Dumb Friends [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (only in the beginning), Adoption, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Weddings, can she be my mom thanks, johnny's mom is the best mom, kun and ten are the best dads, mentions of other Idols, must protect the baby at all costs, never forget, slight angst, summer fight 2017 is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxsparalleluniverse/pseuds/vixxsparalleluniverse
Summary: Thanks to the one and only Seo Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul and Qian Kun are finally getting their little Qian-Li in the wonderful place called Chicago.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 21 Dumb Friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582891
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. ©vixxsparalleluniverse

**Author's Note:**

> Oh damn, I am back with part 4. This will be about our old married couple Kun and Ten finally getting a little Qian-Li after so long. This may be the shortest one I wrote which is good because I am still reeling from Even When It’s Raining, it was so freaking long.
> 
> I would like to mention how much I love the dynamic between Kun and Ten, they are such a hilarious duo. Especially when Ten bullies Kun for being old, even though they are only one month apart. I love these kinds of dynamics.
> 
> ALSO NCT 127 IS DROPPING THEIR ALBUM ON THE 6TH OF MARCH! I’M SO EXCITED SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST NCT COMEBACK AS A FAN! ALSO JUNGWOO IS BACK, I MISS MY BABY!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

This work is pure fiction.

The author does not own the characters Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil, Seo Youngho, Nakamoto Yuta, Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Jung Yoonoh, Dong Sicheng, Kim Jungwoo, Wong Yukhei, Lee Minhyung, Xiao Dejun, Wong Kunhang, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck, Na Jaemin, Liu Yangyang, Zhong Chenle, Park Jisung

However, the original characters do belong to the author. Any similarities to a person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

This story is not meant for any profit. It is merely for the sake of enjoyment. All the events following the story are purely the imagination of the author. Any similarity to any events in real life is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording or any other mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial users permitted by copyright law. For non-profitable use, please seek permission from the author.

If the story is being copied, reproduced or transmitted in any forms or by any means, it shall be reported to the author immediately.

This story is not meant to offend any kind of people. If you find any part of this story offensive please seek author.

This is meant for all people (except for author).

by @vixxsparalleluniverse

All Rights Reserved

Copyright

© 2020 @vixxsparalleluniverse


	2. A Little Bit of Hope

“You may kiss the bride.” the pastor announced in Thai and the bride and groom met lips. The guests clapped and whooped louder when the couple broke apart. Ten clapped for his younger sister, smiling fondly at her looking at her groom with heart eyes. Two weeks before, Ten got a call from Tern asking him to attend her wedding. She didn’t send a formal invitation to him and Kun since there was still animosity between Ten and his family. A hand landed on Ten’s knee and the younger looked to his husband, who smiled at him.

“How are you feeling, Chittaphon?” Kun asked. Ten shrugged as the guests started to file out the church to the reception hall.

“I feel really happy for Tern but you know how my family is.” Ten replied and Kun rubbed his husband’s knee in reassurance.

“I know. It sucks that you couldn’t repair your relationship after all of these years.” Kun added, the couple not noticing Tern waving frantically at them, the groom struggling in her grip. “But today is all about your sister, let’s stay happy for her.” Ten nodded and Kun left a kiss on his forehead.

“Ok but we should go.” Ten suggested and the couple got up to leave the church. Tern reached out to grab Ten’s arm and the four, along with the still struggling groom, exited the doors.

The reception was beautiful, decorated in soft pink and white  **(my friend really hates pink so this is to spite her XD)** with petals scattered against the floor. Ten and Kun were separated from the family table, sitting with Tern’s colleagues, who knew Ten really well.

“She was a real bridezilla while preparing this wedding.” one colleague explained in rapid Thai, waving his arms. “Where should I put these flowers? This isn’t the right shade of pink.” Kun laughed along with Ten, honestly lost. He picked up a few Thai words and thought about how amazing Ten was, learning Chinese to talk with him when they were dating and Korean to communicate with the rest of their friend group. Lunch was finished and the best man started playing a slow song. Tern and her husband started dancing in the middle, all eyes focused on the happy couple.

"Remember when it was us around four years ago?" Ten mumbled to Kun in Korean, the two were hidden between guests. "You kept stepping on my feet."

"Yeah, I remember. But stop clowning me on my two left feet.” Kun replied and the two laughed quietly. The dance ended and people were joining to jam to other songs. Ten and Kun returned to their seats and held hands under the table, observing the scene. Ten watched his sister twirl in her white gown, dancing with their father. Kun held his hand tighter when Ten’s mom turned around to see the couple. Her eyes widened in alarm as she stopped dancing with her new son-in-law to approach Tern and her father. Tern and her father got confused as Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul started speaking in angry Thai. Tern looked away sheepishly and Mr. Leechaiyapornkul turned his head towards his son, who gripped Kun’s hand tighter.

“May I ask what you are doing here, Chittaphon?” Ten’s mother asked gently when she and her husband approached their oldest kid. Ten noticed that people were turning around to observe the scene. Tern’s husband decided to distract them with loud music coming from the speakers. Tern was also with her parents, fiddling with her fingers.

“Tern invited me. You did say to keep your siblings close when you become adults.” Ten replied smoothly. He sounded calm but the death grip on Kun’s hand told another story.

“Not if one of them ended up being gay.” Ten’s father added, sending a glare towards Kun. The psychologist picked up a few words but recognized immediately that his parents-in-law were far from happy to see him.

“Dad, please, it’s my wedding day and I wanted to see my brother.” Tern spoke up, voice shaking. Mr. Leechaiyapornkul sent a glare towards Tern and the bride lowered her head. Kun looked worriedly at Tern before turning back towards Ten’s parents.

“I want you two to leave, right now.” Mr. Leechaiyapornkul demanded and Tern started to tear up, lifting her head towards Kun, who was stunned. Ten let go of Kun’s hand to hug Tern, whispering something in her ear. “Also leave my daughter alone.”

“I can’t hug my sister anymore?” Ten asked and the father-son duo started arguing. Stunned, Kun sat there, lost in translation while his husband fought with his father. Kun’s phone rang in his pocket and he opened it to see Johnny’s name flash on the screen. Sending a signal to Tern, who understood immediately, Kun slipped away from the scene to pick up the phone.

_ “Hi Johnny hyung.” _ Kun said shakily.

_ “Kun, are you alright? You sound very shaky.” _ Johnny asked, picking up on the tone of Kun’s voice.  _ “Is the wedding that bad?” _

_ “No, Chittaphon’s parents found out that we were invited and now he is arguing with his dad. They are still not over the fact that he married me, a man, especially someone who deals with mental health.” _ Kun replied, leaning against the wall. Kun was the ideal man, sweet, charming, mature and knew how to cook. Yet he was a psychologist, a Chinese man living in Korea and he was gay. The icing on top was that he married a Thai man who was a dance choreographer. Everything about him screamed wrong to everyone, especially to their loved ones.

_ “Well I was gonna deliver you really good news but I am not sure if I should tell you yet.” _ Johnny said after a short pause.

_ “It better be good news. I left Ten alone to deal with his parents.” _ Kun replied, wincing at the realization.

_ “Since Taeyong told me that you two were struggling to get a kid in China, I actually registered you guys to adopt in the US.” _ Johnny started.  _ “You passed a while ago but I wanted to wait. You have been chosen to adopt a child.” _ Kun’s jaw dropped in shock. They were chosen, they were chosen by someone to adopt their child.

_ “Hyung, really?” _ Kun asked, running his hand through his hair.  _ “I am so happy but this is the worst timing ever. Also you did this without telling us?” _

_ “Well it was gonna be your anniversary present but it came a bit early. I tried to call Ten but…” _ Johnny drifted off.  _ “Congratulations. I can reveal the details later, you should be with your husband.” _

_ “Alright, thank you so much, Johnny hyung.” _ Kun said happily. Johnny laughed from the other end of the line.

_ “Go along now.” _ Johnny laughed and the call got cut. Kun ran back to the reception room and was stunned by the scene before him. Ten and his parents were in a screaming match, the music drowned out by their shouting.

“How can you not support me after all of these years? It's been seven years since I started dating Kun! Four years since we tied the knot. And you are still trying to convince me to divorce him and go to a doctor to get me to become a hetero??” Ten yelled in Thai. “Kun is a psychologist, I can ask him to make me a straight guy.”

“Exactly! He made you gay, he can reverse it.” Ten’s father replied. Kun approached Ten and the two held hands tightly, enraging Mr. Leechaiyapornkul further. The older man turned towards Kun and started speaking in Chinese. “You can fix him, right?”

“I can’t fix him when I am gay myself. Also Chittaphon and I are perfectly happy, we don’t need any fixing.” Kun replied in Chinese, seeing his father-in-law clench his fists.

“I want you two out, how can you not understand it? Reconsider everything you have done, Chittaphon.” Ten’s father said in Thai.

“You will realize that you are in the wrong, sweetie. God will guide you.” Ten’s mother continued.

“Well God guided me to adopt a child with Kun. We are taking that next step and nothing will stop me.” Ten replied, some guests gasping at the revelation and Tern gave a sneaky smile to Ten. That made Ten’s father lose it.

“NO ONE IS GOING TO GIVE THEIR CHILD TO TWO GAYS!” Ten’s father shrieked. Ten felt tears prickle his eyes and Kun spoke up.

“Unfortunately, father-in-law, we have been chosen to adopt a baby. We will be parents.” Kun confessed in Chinese and the reactions were even louder. Ten turned to his husband in shock, eyes widened and jaw open.

“Really?” Ten asked in Korean and Kun nodded.

“Congratulations, you will be grandparents.” Kun said with a sweet smile. “Have a great wedding and we will send pictures after we meet our child.” Only Tern’s husband noticed the bride squealing silently in excitement. Ignoring Ten’s questions, Kun gave another sweet smile to Ten's parents and the two left the reception hall, leaving everybody shook to the core.

"Qian Kun, you better fucking explain what just happened." Ten snapped when the two climbed into the rental car. Kun closed the gap between the two. Ten let out a confused noise before reciprocating. Kun pulled away and smiled.

"We have been chosen to adopt someone's baby. Johnny hyung went behind our backs to register us to legally adopt a child in the US. He will tell us more because I found out during your talk with your father." Kun explained as he turned on the engine. Ten leaned against the passenger's seat, happiness coursing in his veins. They were going to be parents.

"Johnny hyung is seriously the best. I need to do something special for his birthday or for his and Taeyong's anniversary." Ten suggested when they settled in the hotel, packing up for their flight from Bangkok to Seoul. As soon as Kun and Ten entered their hotel room, Ten called Johnny and screeched for ten minutes about the child they were going to adopt. They were aiming for a toddler but they were equally happy to find out that they will be getting a newborn.

The person that chose them was a 16-year old Chinese-American from Chicago named April Huang, who got pregnant by a one-night stand. Her parents believed that abortion was wrong so they said to give the child away for adoption. She was given full-reign to choose the parents and Kun and Ten were the perfect choice. She was five months along, Johnny told the married couple, and she would like to meet them in Chicago by the end of her third trimester. Ten ended the call and tackled Kun into the sheets, which ended with an intense make-out and lots of hickies.

"I'm so happy." Ten sighed into Kun's chest, purring contently at the hand running through his dark locks. "We're gonna be parents."

"I'm happy as well, Chittaphon. I really hope the baby is healthy." Kun added, scratching lightly on Ten's scalp. The smaller sighed again and lifted his head up to see Kun smiling at him.

"That's all it matters. If the baby is healthy, that's all I need to know." Ten said and the two kissed lightly. As they fell asleep on the hotel bed, the two imagined a little Qian-Li pattering across their home in four to five months.

The reactions towards the baby was positive with Jisung was screeching about how no one will baby him anymore, the annoying trio requesting to teach the baby to bully Kun and the hyungs wanting to spoil the baby rotten.

“I need you to come with us to Chicago.” Ten remarked to Johnny one day, the Thai man sprawled on Johnny’s couch. The two were binging The Office again, a bi-annual tradition between best friends. Ten was munching mindlessly on Twizzlers while Johnny was picking out red Skittles  **(because red Skittles are superior, I don’t make the rules)** from a large bag.

“Well I was the one who signed you two up to adopt in America.” Johnny replied.

“I thanked you nearly a million times for that.” Ten retorted and Johnny smiled.

“I know. We also traveled to Chicago to get you and Kun legally married nearly five years ago.” Johnny added and Ten nodded, the two watching Michael Scott do something stupid for the nth time. “I can bring Taeyong, right? My mum has been asking to meet him as my boyfriend officially.”   
  
“Sometimes, I think that Mama Seo loves Taeyong hyung more than you.” Ten asked, stealing the Skittles from Johnny.

“It’s because Taeyong is the most lovable person out there.” Johnny said and Ten rolled his eyes.

“You’re so whipped for him, it’s hilarious.” Ten giggled, reveling in the way Johnny turned red.

“Ok, you claimed that Kun was an angel sent from heaven and refused to believe anyone who tried to convince you otherwise.” Johnny fired back, face a deep red.

“Well that’s because it’s true!” Ten exclaimed, sitting up on the couch. “He’s gentle, sweet and kind but he can be an annoying bitch, irritating when he corrects my Mandarin and bullies me for being short.”

“Fine, we’re both whipped for our significant others.” Johnny concluded, swiping the Skittles back. “So I can bring Taeyong.”   
  
“Why are you even asking?” Ten asked, lying back down on the couch. “Of course, bitch. Also I want to meet Mama Seo and tease you for the amount of times you tripped on thin air whenever you saw Taeyong.”

“No, absolutely not.” Johnny said loudly. “You and my mum together is the worst thing I have ever experienced.”   
  
“Well too late, we are going to your house!” Ten cheered and Johnny threw some purple Skittles in Ten’s direction.

“I hate you, Chittaphon.” Johnny grumbled, planting his cheek on the younger’s shoulder.

“Love you too, John.” Ten mumbled and the two stared at the TV. “I can’t believe I’m going to be a dad.”   
  
“Same here, I always thought Jaehyun and Doyoung would be the first couple to adopt a kid. You and Kun, not so much.” Johnny remarked. “Maybe it’s because of your reputation of being immature.”   
  
“I take offense to that.” Ten snapped and tackled Johnny off the couch. The front door opened to reveal Taeyong, Doyoung and Kun laughing loudly, talking about an embarrassing moment at Doyoung’s workplace.

“And then Jongin hyung walks in with Mr. Byun’s food-” Doyoung started and the three stopped when they saw Ten trying to tickle Johnny on the floor. “Are you sure that Chittaphon is ready to be a dad?”   
  
“As sure as you were when you insisted that it wasn’t you and Jaehyun who broke Taeyong hyung’s wall.” Kun fired back. Taeyong took a moment to process what happened.

“You said that it was Jisung who cracked the wall.” Taeyong said lightly to Doyoung.

“You know, the kids with their xbox controllers.” Doyoung replied quickly, glaring at Kun.

“Wait, it was you two?” Johnny asked after getting up. Ten got up as well and smiled at Kun, who winked at his husband.

“No!” Doyoung squeaked and Taeyong glared at Doyoung.

  
“That’s why the crack was by the headboard, how many times do I have to tell you to stop fucking Jaehyun on my bed!” Taeyong snapped.

“Well you were in Johnny’s room 24/7 around that time and your bed was much more comfortable then our stiff-as-fuck mattress.” Doyoung exclaimed before slapping a hand over his mouth. Taeyong’s face turned red and he tackled Doyoung onto the floor. Kun and Ten decided to leave as Johnny lifted Taeyong off from Doyoung.

“We will decide the flight date!” Ten called out as Kun opened the door and ran out. “Oh my god, that was amazing, babe.”   
  
“They were doubting you so I called Doyoung out.” Kun replied. Ten felt his mood getting bitter as they drove back to their home.

“I know that they are joking but it sort of hurts.” Ten confessed when the two were cuddling under the sheets. “Like I get constantly teased for being immature and not capable enough to be a dad.”   
  
“It’s ok, love, you will be the best dad.” Kun assured his husband, kissing his forehead.

“You’re cheesy, shut up.” Ten grumbled, pinching Kun’s arm. “You’re going to be a better dad, you raised Yangyang anyway.”   
  
“Well you did as well, he’s the closest to you.” Kun remarked. “Annoying each other in Mandarin, English and Korean. You’re still learning Mandarin and you can roast all twenty-one of us.”

“It’s a talent.” Ten snorted. “Now sleep, we need to go to work tomorrow.” Ten closed his eyes, dreaming of small feet pattering around the house, a small figure jumping into his arms.

The communication with April, the girl who chose them to adopt her child, progressed very well, the 16 year old eagerly sending ultrasound photos and talking for a long time with the couple.   
  
_ “You’re coming here tomorrow?” _ April asked from the other end, Ten calling her to confirm that they are visiting until her due date.  _ “But I’m only twenty-nine weeks along.” _

_ “Well we want to help you out with the preparations for the baby.” _ Ten replied, helping Kun with the packing. Johnny and Taeyong were joining them, the four planning on meeting up at the airport.  _ “Also we want to see the baby when he or she is born.” _

_ “That’s so sweet of you two. We are very eager to meet you!” _ April squealed and Ten felt a soft smile itching on his lips. He was fond of April even though they haven’t met officially.  _ “We meaning the baby and I. The baby keeps kicking everytime we talk so they are eager to meet you.” _ April winced and Ten assumed it was the baby.  _ “I will see you then.” _

_ “Bye April.” _ Ten said his goodbyes and tossed his phone on the bed.

“I’m so excited to meet our baby.” Kun mumbled, zipping the suitcase shut.

“You’re not the only one, KunKun.” Ten replied. “Every single one of us wants to meet our baby. I think I am more excited than you.”

“That’s false, no one is more excited than I am.” Kun fired back. “I hope April’s parents are accepting of the fact that two men are adopting the baby.”   
  
“The reason they let April keep the baby is because they are against abortions. It was April’s choice to give the baby up for adoption.” Ten snapped. He was also thinking about April’s parents, not sure if they were homophobic on top of being pro-life. “This really sucks.”   
  
“Chittaphon, don’t worry too much, ok?” Kun said sweetly, cupping Ten’s cheeks. “We are financially stable, both of us have good careers, and we are both kind people. Also it was April’s choice and if they don’t want us, then screw them, we will get another child.”   
  
“But I don’t want another kid. What if-” Ten started and Kun shushed the younger with a kiss. “What if we never get another kid?”   
  


“We will baby, it will be alright.” Kun mumbled and Ten nodded. “Now let’s sleep, we need to be at the airport at 4am.”   
  
“I just wanted to spite Taeyong hyung.” Ten giggled and Kun sighed heavily.

“Goodnight Chittaphon.” Kun said and the pair collapsed on the bed, immediately wrapping themselves together.

4am arrived quickly when the two couples arrived at the airport, Taeyong throwing a neck pillow at Ten when they arrived at the check-in. Ten caught it and wore it over his neck, smiling at Taeyong huffing. Adjusting his glasses, Ten held hands with Kun as they waited in line.

“Wait, is that Minhyung?” Taeyong asked and the four turned around to see Mark walk towards them with a suitcase.

  
“Hi hyungs!” Mark exclaimed, rolling up behind the line, patting Kun on the shoulder.

  
“Can you explain why you are here?” Ten asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“How do I explain this? Donghyuck kicked me out.” Mark answered. “We had a fight about how Donghyuck hasn’t been doing much for the wedding preparations. Then he packed some of my clothes and threw me out.”   
  
“And your solution was to come with us?” Johnny asked.

“Yep! Yukhei managed to find a flight for me. Chenle offered to give me his private jet but we all know that it’s a bad idea.” Mark answered.

“So Donghyuck isn’t helping you with wedding planning so you fight and he kicks you out?” Kun concluded and Mark nodded.

“It really sucks but hey, at least you have another English speaker to help you with the baby.” Mark replied and scratched the back of his head. Taeyong sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

“Minhyung, you know that going with us isn’t the solution.” Taeyong remarked.

“I need a breather, to be honest, I hate wedding planning.” Mark replied, wrapping his headphones around his Android phone. “Also when your fiance isn’t cooperating, it gets even more annoying.”   
  
“Understandable. Do you have your passport?” Johnny asked and Mark lifted up his Canadian passport. The five started checking in and weighing their suitcases, Mark looking sadly at the weird lump of clothes Donghyuck packed.

"You two barely fight." Ten remarked. "But there was the summer fight." Ah the summer fight, when Mark and Donghyuck fought every time they saw each other. It was so bad that Donghyuck would stay with Renjun and Mark would camp out in Johnny's house. It peaked when they threw dinnerware at each other in Taeil's coffee shop, costing Taeil nearly one hundred thousand dollars in repair fees. The group found them aggressively making out on the floor in the end, the shop in shambles.

"Yeah, that was horrible." Mark replied when the group sat by the gate. "I don't even remember what started it."

"Wasn't it when we met Yukhei?" Taeyong piped up, leaning across Johnny to snatch his neck pillow back from Ten. "Donghyuck got really jealous when you two hung out together. Even though Yukhei was immediately starstruck by Jungwoo."

"Yukhei was really touchy. He still is, but with Jungwoo hyung only." Mark added. "I hate that we fight. But now that I am here, the focus is on Ten and Kun hyungs getting their child."

"Alright." Ten said. "But if Donghyuck suddenly arrives in Chicago to get your ass back to Seoul, I will seriously kill you."

"I… ok." Mark started but stopped himself.

"Anyway, we should board soon, our flight to London is soon." Taeyong said, checking his watch. "Seoul to London, London to Chicago."

"London is a great layover place, we can be British and take some souvenirs." Ten remarked. "Also the Gordon Ramsay restaurant is in the London airport."

"Last time I checked, we are going to adopt a child." Kun said, receiving a glare from Ten.

"I can't have fun traveling?" Ten asked lightly.

"Chittaphon, our layover time is only an hour. We gotta rush." Taeyong replied.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ten asked, glaring at Kun.

"Hon, you just wanted an early flight to spite Taeyong hyung so you gotta accept the one hour layover." Kun said, petting Ten's shoulder.

"I hate you." Ten bit out and Kun smiled sweetly.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Kun replied and the three others gagged.

"Ew." Mark said loudly.

"Shut up, Minhyung, you're only here because Donghyuck kicked you out." Ten fired and Mark shrunk in his seat.

"Below the belt, hyung." Mark mumbled, opening his phone to see Donghyuck smiling back at him. "Fuck, I miss him."

"Well that's quick." Johnny remarked. "It took you two months last time."

"Can we stop talking about the summer fight?" Mark asked loudly.

"Passengers on the flight from Seoul to London may start boarding." the intercom beeped and the group stood up. Mark managed to get a seat next to Johnny and Taeyong so the older couple had to deal with the Canadian.

"How?" Johnny asked when Mark plopped on the aisle seat, Johnny now squished between Taeyong and Mark.

"Yukhei." Mark replied simply. Johnny nodded in understanding and relaxed against the seat. Ten and Kun were sitting in front of them, Ten leaning his head against Kun’s shoulder. A middle aged man, who was sitting next to the couple, stared in confusion as to why they were cuddling.

“You ready to become parents?” Kun whispered in Chinese, so the man next to them won’t recoil at the statement. He really hated using other languages so people won’t react.

“Yeah, I am.” Ten replied in Chinese. "I didn't expect to but things change."

"We will be great parents, don't worry about a thing." Kun mumbled and held Ten tighter, the two staring out the window as the plane rose higher and higher.

It was early morning in London when the group of five landed, grabbing their things in a rush. They had to stay behind for a bit as Mark nearly lost a photo of Donghyuck in between the seats.

"Next time, don't open your wallet in an airplane." Taeyong hissed when the group ran to the other side of the airport, to catch their flight to Chicago.

"Sorry hyung." Mark mumbled when the group lined up for boarding. The wifi was connected so Taeyong's phone rang, a Facetime call from Donghyuck.

"Speak of the devil." Ten hissed when Taeyong picked up the phone.

_ "Hyung! How was your flight? I know you guys must be boarding so I called quickly to ask how you are doing." _ Donghyuck said from the other line, seemingly unaffected from the fight.

_ "It's great, Hyuckie." _ Taeyong replied, passing an airpod to Ten.  _ "Is everything alright?" _

_ "Yeah, everything is alright. It's just that I kicked out Markie and I don't know where he is." _ Donghyuck wondered out loud. Ten and Taeyong sent a glance to Mark, who looked confused.

_ "Well Markie is with us." _ Ten remarked and Donghyuck let out a sharp breath.

_ "Pardon?" _ Donghyuck asked and Mark looked at Johnny with scared eyes.  _ "That little bitch. Whatever, it's fine." _

_ "Ok, we are boarding now." _ Taeyong said quickly, annoyed by the fact that Donghyuck might come to Chicago.  _ "See you in Seoul." _

_ "Alright, bye hyung." _ Donghyuck said and turned off the call.

"He sounded mad." Ten remarked, Mark looking down at his passport.

"Great." Mark mumbled. The flight to Chicago was the same as the flight to London, except Mark was with Kun and Ten and Johnny and Taeyong wear with a businessman, who shared his entire life story with Johnny. Taeyong took advantage of his lack of English, opting to sleep so Johnny could suffer alone.

"Ten hyung, was Donghyuck really mad at me?" Mark asked Ten, the plane over the Atlantic Ocean.

"No." Ten replied, shifting slightly so Kun can rest his head on the Thai man's shoulder. "More like he was upset. He is definitely coming to Chicago."

"Upset?" Mark asked lightly. "I feel really bad."

"Running away with us wasn't the solution but Donghyuck did give you a suitcase." Ten joked and Mark cracked a smile.

"Yeah. If he does come, it would be a huge surprise." Mark said.

"That's what Donghyuck said during the summer fight." Ten remarked. "But then the fight ended with you two fucking on the floor of Taeil hyung's coffee shop with broken china all over the place."

"Not my proudest moment." Mark twirled his bracelet around, a gift from Donghyuck. "Also we didn't fuck, we were making out."

"Rather aggressively. Taeil hyung had to pull out glass shards from your skin, Minhyung." Ten fired back. "Other than that, this is your second major fight. I hope it gets better soon. Don’t want my child to come during a fight.”   
  
“We will repair it soon.” Mark promised. “Oh look, we are landing soon.” Ten peered at the window and saw the clouds turn into the sky, seeing skyscrapers.

“I’m so happy that you are here!” Mama Seo exclaimed, hugging Johnny tightly. When the group of five landed in Chicago, the Seo family gathered by the luggage pickup, holding a sign saying “Welcome Home Johnny!”

“I’m happy to see you, Eomma.” Johnny replied.

“Mama Seo!” Ten exclaimed, letting go of Kun’s hand to squeeze the elder woman. “I have great news!”   
  
“Do tell!” Mama Seo replied, pulling away from the embrace. “Why are you in Chicago?”   
  
“It is because Kun and I are having a child.” Ten announced and there was a silence so Mama Seo can absorb it.

“Hooray! I am so happy for you!” Mama Seo squealed and hugged Ten tightly.

“Eomma, he’s going to choke.” Johnny started and Taeyong elbowed him.

“Where is Kun?” Mama Seo asked and pulled Kun into the embrace. “You two are going to be amazing parents.”   
  
“Alright honey, let them breathe.” Papa Seo said and pulled his wife away from the married pair. “We are proud of you. Do you know the gender, and who is the surrogate?”   
  
“We want the gender to be a surprise.” Kun started. “We don’t have a surrogate, we are adopting from a 16-year old girl named April, who wants to give away her child for adoption as soon as the child is born.”   
  
“She chose the right pair.” Mama Seo said happily. “Enough chit chat, we should go to the car. I prepared so much food.”

“Wait, Eomma, I want to introduce you to someone.” Johnny said and the group was promptly confused. Johnny took Taeyong’s hand gently into his, smiling contently. “Eomma, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Lee Taeyong.”

“You two are together?” Mama Seo asked. She smiled happily and hugged Taeyong. “I knew it! It took you two awhile but I am happy to call Taeyong my son.”   
  
“Well you like Taeyong hyung more than Johnny hyung.” Ten coughed and Johnny swatted at Ten’s shoulder. “They have been together since Christmas, did you guys get our Christmas card?”   
  
“Yes we did but we were more focused on the ring on Donghyuck’s finger.” Mama Seo remarked and she smiled serenely at Mark. “Minhyung, you didn’t come with Donghyuck?”

“Uhh, we had a little fight.” Mark replied sheepishly. Mama Seo squished Mark against her and pinched his cheeks.

“It will be ok, sweetie.” Mama Seo soothed. “Ok we should go.”   
  
“Yep, definitely.” Papa Seo added and the five men followed Johnny’s parents to their minivan. Johnny and Taeyong piled in the suitcases while Ten relaxed against the back of the car, Kun squeezing in next to him and Mark sitting next to the couple. Johnny, his parents and Taeyong entered the car afterwards and Papa Seo started driving towards Johnny’s childhood home.

“The Christmas card we got this year was the cutest yet.” Mama Seo remarked, she sat with Taeyong in the middle, forcing Johnny to sit in the front with his dad. “I love the theme you chose.”   
  


“It was Doyoung’s idea.” Taeyong replied. “You know how stingy he is.”   
  
“Very stingy.” Mama Seo agreed. “But an organized man is a good man. I assume everything is fine with Jaehyun and Doyoung?”   
  
“Everything is going perfectly for the two, they got engaged around two months ago.” Mark piped up. “Well it was after a major fight.”   
  
“Shut up, Mark, not like you came with us because of a fight.” Ten remarked and the car filled up with protests.

“Not cool, hyung!” Mark whined and crossed his arms.

“Come on, Ten dear, leave the poor boy alone.” Mama Seo chastised. “Oh look, we are here.”

“Ok, I am not good with planning but I have a schedule.” Kun stated as the five gathered in Johnny’s bedroom, Ten and Taeyong laughing at Johnny’s embarrassing childhood photos and Mark staring dazedly at his lockscreen.

“We are here until April delivers the baby, which can range from six to eight weeks.” Kun started. “We are meeting April next Wednesday at the Orange Garden Restaurant and Johnny will join us as the awkward third wheel.”

“Thanks Kun, very cool.” Johnny said, trying to take away his photo album from Taeyong.

“Then we will spend more time with April and get to know how she is and if she would want to visit our kid sometimes. She is such a sweetheart.” Kun continued. “Also Ten and I need to think of a name, boy or girl.”

“Any questions?” Kun asked and there was silence from the others.   
  
“Are you planning a Chinese name, Korean name, Thai name or an English name?” Mark asked, yawning after his question.

  
“We’re choosing between a Chinese name and a Thai name.” Ten answered. “I prefer a Chinese name but we will decide in the end. Anyone else?”

“Will anyone else from our group show up?” Taeyong asked eventually.

“Jaehyun and Doyoung might come near the end. The kids still have school so I doubt that they will visit. Not sure about the others but they will be Facetiming when our kid is born.” Kun answered. “But Donghyuck might come to Chicago to drag Minhyung by the ear back to Seoul.”

“Seems like a very Donghyuck thing to do.” Taeyong agreed. “Sleeping arrangements are Johnny and I in this room.”   
  
“Kun and I are in the guest bedroom and Mark decided to reserve the couch.” Ten added.

“It’s a couch bed. I love couch beds.” Mark replied excitedly. “Oh god, I am the single friend. Is this how Taeil hyung feels?”

“Ok don’t call out Taeil hyung like that.” Taeyong piped up, flopping down on Johnny’s bed. “Oh this bed is comfortable.”

“I think it’s our cue to leave.” Ten said loudly and pushed Kun and Mark out when Johnny and Taeyong started making out on Johnny’s bed. The Seo house was quiet that night, the future parents excited to meet April.

Next Wednesday rolled in, Ten and Kun preparing to meet April for the first time. The group separated into two, Kun and Johnny preparing in the guest room while Ten, Taeyong and Mark were in Johnny’s room, the room a mess full of Ten’s clothes.

“How do I look, hyung?” Ten asked Taeyong, straightening out his leather jacket.

“Like you are the cool dad.” Mark replied from the floor, scrolling through his Donghyuck folder.

  
“Shut up and keep scrolling.” Ten hissed and Mark rolled his eyes.

“Damn, what got you two so stingy?” Taeyong asked, tossing Ten a blazer. “But I think you should be more formal.” Ten replaced the jackets and placed the leather jacket on a chair.

“I’m just so nervous to meet April.” Ten confessed. “We talked a lot over the phone but this is the real deal. What if she suddenly decides to move towards a heterosexual couple, mom and dad instead of dad and papa.” Taeyong got up to hug Ten, the smaller immediately relaxing in Taeyong’s embrace.

“Don’t worry, Chittaphon, April adores you.” Taeyong soothed, rubbing Ten’s back. “She sounds very excited every time you two talk.”   
  
“She is a naturally bubbly person. She reminds me of Yangyang, but less annoying.” Ten replied and Taeyong laughed.

“I think that is a really positive thing.” Taeyong remarked.

“Yeah hyung, don’t worry, you will be just fine.” Mark piped up. “Where is Kun hyung anyway?”   
  
“Ready.” Kun said as he entered the room where Ten, Taeyong and Mark were in. “Johnny hyung has some special guests over so he is dealing with that.”

“Special guests?” Mark asked, confused.

“Oh you will find out.” Kun said sweetly and smiled.

“Now I’m scared.” Mark confessed. Downstairs, Johnny was dealing with a fuming Donghyuck, who arrived frazzled with an irritated Renjun, a tired Jeno and a snoozing Jaemin.

“Where is my Markie?” Donghyuck asked as soon as Johnny opened the door.

“So a ‘hi hyung, how are you?’ isn’t sufficient?” Johnny asked with a monotone voice and Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, it took me forever and some of the budget of Taeil hyung’s repair money to get a flight. This isn’t romantic enough. Renjun, we are leaving.” Donghyuck ranted and Renjun stopped him from leaving.

“Listen up you bitch, you will make up with Mark hyung or I swear to god, I will let this escalate to another dinnerware fight in Taeil hyung’s shop.” Renjun hissed and Jaemin and Jeno shared scared glances. Donghyuck nodded and walked inside the house.

“Donghyuck, is that you?” Mama Seo asked, walking in from the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

“Yes Mama Seo, but first I gotta do something.” Donghyuck replied, flashing Mama Seo a smile. Ten heard rapid knocking on Johnny’s bedroom door and he opened it to see Donghyuck stare him down.

“Hi Donghyuck.” Ten remarked, Mark quietly sliding under Johnny’s bed. “Did you know that we are meeting April today?”   
  
“You are?” Donghyuck asked, brightening significantly. “That’s amazing hyung!”   
  
“Yep, so if you want to make up with Mark when Kun and I are meeting her, that will be great.” Ten stated and Donghyuck nodded.

“Markie, I’m sorry.” Donghyuck confessed. “I know that I haven’t been investing much time in the wedding but I want to do well in university. I should have not kicked you out and I will be a better fiancé.” It was silent in the room until Mark got up, creeping up behind Taeyong.

“I’m sorry for calling you a bad fiancé. You’re not, you are the best.” Mark stated and Donghyuck promptly crashed into Mark, sending the pair onto the floor. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Donghyuck stated and the two started kissing, Mark running a hand through Donghyuck’s brown hair.

“Aw, they made up.” Taeyong mumbled to Ten.

“And now they are preparing to fuck.” Ten added when they saw Donghyuck’s hand go to Mark’s belt. “Gotta go.” Ten and Taeyong quickly left the room, recoiling at the loud moans. They ran down the stairs and met up with Johnny, Kun and the rest of the '00 line.

"They made up." Taeyong announced to the group, the five others letting out sighs of relief. "Now they're having sex on Johnny's floor."

"Fantastic." Johnny mumbled. Taeyong turned to Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin, who were standing there awkwardly.

"Anyway, make yourself comfortable kids, I am pretty sure you guys don't have return tickets." Taeyong said.

"Did we?" Jeno asked Renjun.

"I'm pretty sure we did." Renjun replied, taking out his and Donghyuck's passports.

"We didn't." Jaemin concluded, sliding his own passport back into his pocket.

"I'm going to kill Donghyuck." Renjun hissed.

"At least they made up." Jaemin started and Renjun's glare made Jaemin close his mouth. "There has to be positives somewhere."

"It's ok, I will buy you three return tickets for next week." Johnny stated. "Or if you want to stay."

"No we are fine, Johnny hyung. I think it will be a bit much for us to stay." Renjun replied. "Also we will take Mark hyung and Donghyuck back, I know how it's like babysitting Mark hyung."

"Aren't you younger than Mark?" Ten asked Renjun.

"Yep but he radiates the biggest baby energy." Jeno chimed in. "Taeyong hyung is second."

"I don't radiate baby energy." Taeyong mumbled.

"Hyung, you are so cute." Jaemin gushed and Ten laughed at Taeyong's face turning red.

"I don't deserve this slander." Taeyong huffed, squishing his cheek on Johnny's arm.

"By the way, we should go." Kun piped up, checking the time on his watch. "It's almost 2."

"Oh right." Ten said. “Bye everyone.”   
  
“Bye! Good luck with April!” Taeyong called out from the front door when Johnny, Kun and Ten entered the car. Ten flopped into the backseat as Johnny started up the car.

“Are you two ready?” Johnny asked when they were on the road, UN Village by Baekhyun softly playing on the AUX cord.

“Yes, we are.” Ten answered, lacing his fingers with Kun. Kun lightly kissed Ten’s hand and Johnny nodded.

“Thank you again, Johnny hyung. For making us parents.” Kun remarked when they parked in front of the Orange Garden Restaurant. “I don’t know how to repay you.”   
  
“Take care of the baby. And let us babysit him/her from time to time.” Johnny eventually answered. “Also protect the child from the annoying trio.”   
  
“We planned that as soon as we started the adoption process.” Ten piped up, the three waiting in line for seats. “Protect the child from the annoying trio, the ‘00 line, all of the kids.” Kun started laughing with Johnny and their turn eventually arrived.   
  
“Reservation under Johnny Suh.” Johnny spoke in English to the waiter. “Table should be of four.”   
  
“Alright, there is already someone there. I will lead you there.” the waiter replied, leading the trio to their table. Sitting there was a girl on her phone, lazily scrolling through Instagram. One of her arms was wrapped around her distended belly, almost protectively. “Have a great time.” The waiter left and the girl looked up to see Ten, Johnny and Kun settling in their chairs.

“Is that you, Ten and Kun?” April asked in English and Ten nodded.

“We finally meet, April.” Ten said and April nodded.

“Wow you guys are more handsome in real life.” April remarked in awe. “I am so happy to meet you.”

“We are so happy to meet you too.” Kun replied in broken English. April smiled sweetly at Kun.

“Yeah I’m here as a translator.” Johnny laughed. April shook her head.

“I can speak rather good Chinese.” April whispered in Chinese.

“Johnny speaks Korean and English, Kun speaks Korean and Chinese, I speak… a lot of languages.” Ten explained. “We are a rather multicultural group of people.”

“Wow, that is very multicultural.” April said in awe as the waiter gave the four menus.

“Yeah, there are twenty-one of us in our group ranging from Koreans to Chinese to Japanese.” Johnny explained. “Most of us are Korean, Kun is one of many Chinese friends and Ten here is our Thai prince.”   
  
“I claimed that title.” Ten whispered to April, who giggled in response. “We have a Japanese prince, which is Yuta, a Macau prince, our Kunhang, and a German prince, which is Yangyang.”

“The kid is going to grow up with some diversity.” April remarked. “The child will be fine, right?”   
  
“Of course, the child will be perfectly fine.” Kun assured in Chinese. “We prepared a lot for this and he or she will be in good hands.”   
  
“Is it bad that I care about the child?” April mumbled, playing with her hands. “I am giving the child away for adoption. To you two.”   
  
“If you want to see them from time to time, we can book you a flight to Seoul or we can visit Chicago again.” Ten replied. “It’s honestly up to you.”   
  
“I will think about it.” April said and shared a smile with Ten. Kun beamed at the scene, watching his husband communicate with the girl carrying their child, picking out food from the menu.

“She’s amazing.” Kun mumbled in Korean to Johnny.

“And so strong.” Johnny replied and picked up the menu. “Would you like seafood or meat?”   
  
“Seafood, I’m pescatarian.” April replied. “The seafood here is pretty great.”   
  
“Alright, let’s order the seafood.” Johnny said loudly and the waiter approached them to take their order. The afternoon consisted of Johnny telling embarrassing stories of Ten while April laughed her heart out. Ten and Kun shared a serene smile, knowing that they will be in good hands.

The next month had Ten, Kun and April hanging out more, strengthening their communication and escorting April to doctors appointments and shopping for baby things.

“Let’s keep it gender neutral, not the pink and blue bullshit.” April remarked, scoffing at the soft pink clothes on display  **(so April might be based off my friend, sorry I love you)** . “Is there like yellow or purple?”   
  
“I found a yellow onesie.” Kun said, lifting up said onesie. April dropped a blue shirt to rush over to the onesie.

“It’s so cute!” April gushed. “See, the colours need to be various. Pastels are the way to go.”

“Ok, April.” Kun said and April nodded, placing the yellow onesie in the basket.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to let April choose the clothes?” Ten mumbled in Korean, smiling softly at a panda onesie.

“Let her be, I’m sure she will be fine.” Kun replied. “Also we need to think of a name.”   
  
“One boy name, one girl name and one gender neutral name.” Ten concluded. The whirlwind called April Huang came back with a basket full of clothes.

“Let’s go check out!” April cheered. “Did you set up a nursery in Seoul?”   
  
“Yes we did, we got almost everything.” Ten answered. “Except for clothes but you got that covered.”

“Am I going overboard?” April asked suddenly, Ten paying for the clothes.

“No, it’s fine.” Kun answered. “But if you need anything, we are here.”   
  
“Thanks." April replied. "Ok we should go now." The three carried one bag each to the car and Kun drove the trio back to April's house. They met April's parents once, who were skeptical at first of two men taking care of the child but when they found out that the pair had well-paying stable jobs, they were sold. The pair was happy that April’s parents warmed up to them and are anticipating the birth of the child.

Over the two months, the dreamies stayed for two weeks and left, Mark and Donghyuck continuing to plan their wedding, Jaehyun and Doyoung visited for a week and the Chinese squad crashed for one week, Yukhei and Dejun having a photoshoot scheduled for Gucci. The twenty-one men were eagerly waiting to see the child.

The fated day came when April was hanging out at Suh family’s home, watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine with Johnny, Taeyong, Ten and Kun. Kun and Taeyong were reading the Korean subtitles while the other three laughed at Jake’s pranks or Gina being herself. During a Halloween Heist episode, April let out a small wince, shifting away from Ten and clutching her stomach.

“April, are you alright?” Ten asked and April nodded.

“That was a sharp pain.” April stated, letting out a breath to calm herself. Another stab of pain flashed through and April winced. Ten saw a wet patch on the couch and jumped up.

“April, I think you are in labour.” Ten uttered and Johnny abruptly turned off the TV.

“April is in labour.” Johnny repeated in Korean and Kun’s eyes widened, getting up to help Ten to carry April to Johnny’s car.

“We need to go to the hospital.” Taeyong exclaimed, opening the front door so the group could head to the hospital. Reaching the nearest hospital, Johnny exited the car to alert a nurse as Ten held a whining April. A group of doctors arrived with a stretcher to carry April to a hospital room. The door closed in front of the four men, the nurses tending to a crying April.

“I need to call the others.” Taeyong remarked, waving his phone. “Keep us updated on April’s condition.” Taeyong dialed Doyoung and paced around, the group waiting impatiently for an update.

About a couple of hours later, a doctor exited the room and Kun and Ten were up immediately.

“She’s stable and ready to deliver the baby. I’m Doctor Melissa Waterson and I am the main doctor for this delivery. Who is the father?” the doctor asked the group of four, Taeyong still chatting with Doyoung.

“Uh we are adopting the child. I don’t know who the father is.” Ten replied hesitantly. Doctor Waterson took a moment to process the answer and nodded.

“Congrats to you two.” Doctor Waterson replied. Kun and Ten saw April’s parents rush to them.

“Is my daughter ok?” April’s dad asked worriedly.

“She’s ready to deliver.” Doctor Waterson repeated. “The parents of our patient?”   
  
“Yes.” April’s mom replied. “Do you want us to come in?”   
  
“If you want the dads to see their child, then they should help.” Doctor Waterson suggested.

  
“Sounds good.” April’s dad replied. “Good luck, you two, and take care of the baby.”   
  
“We promise.” Kun replied.

“Follow me.” Doctor Waterson said and the married couple followed the doctor to the hospital room. April was situated on the bed in a hospital gown, scared eyes landing on Ten. She extended a hand and Ten took it, Kun squeezing April’s shoulder in reassurance. “Are you ready, Miss Huang?”   
  
“...Yeah.” April replied shakily and held Ten’s hand tighter.

“Ok, it’s time to push, Miss Huang.” Doctor Waterson announced and April’s mum was seen watching through the window. Kun and Ten held hands while Ten’s other hand was crushed by April. “You can do it!” April continued pushing, taking breaks to whine, Kun comforting her at every opportunity. “Almost there!” After a few more pushes, a loud cry was heard. April flung her head to the pillow, her dyed hair fanning on the pillow.

“It’s a girl.” Doctor Waterson announced, nurses flocking around her to wrap the baby in a pink blanket, taking her to wash her up.

“A girl?” Ten asked in awe. Kun made a noise of confusion, rubbing April’s shoulder which was shaking. “KunKun, we have a girl.”   
  
“A girl?” Kun asked before breaking out into a wide grin. He pulled Ten into a breathless kiss and hugged his husband. “We have a girl.” Doctor Waterson smiled serenely as a nurse came back with the baby clean and tucked into a blanket. The nurse gingerly gave the baby to Ten, who stared at his daughter in awe. April looked up and sat up quickly, wincing loudly.

“She’s here.” April murmured. “Thank you so much, Kun, Ten.”

“You’re welcome, April.” Kun replied. “Do you want to hold her?”   
  
“No it’s fine, she’s yours.” April replied and the doctor let April’s parents in.

“Are you ok, baby?” April’s mum asked in worry. April nodded slowly and her mum embraced her, April’s dad running a hand in his daughter’s hair. Ten looked back down at his daughter, who was sleeping serenely.

“Qian-Li Jia.” Kun mumbled, taking Jia from Ten. “Jia means home in Chinese.”   
  
“Qian-Li Jia.” April’s dad repeated. “What a beautiful name.”   
  
“Thank you so much.” Ten replied. “Oh wait, is Taeyong and Johnny hyungs still outside.” At that moment, Taeyong cracked the door open and peered in.

“Is there a baby?” Taeyong asked softly. Ten nodded and Johnny and Taeyong entered the hospital room. Taeyong cooed softly over Jia and Johnny backhugged Taeyong to lightly touch Jia’s chubby cheek.

“She’s beautiful.” Johnny remarked. Kun agreed and the four men stared at the sleeping baby.

“Take care of her.” April mumbled from her mom’s shoulder. Kun nodded, holding Jia gently in his arms.

“I will.” Kun replied. Taeyong’s phone rang loudly and it was a group call.

_ “Is there a baby?” _ Doyoung asked, noises from the annoying trio and the ‘00 line were heard as well.

_ “It’s a girl, our little Qian-Li Jia.” _ Ten answered and there was loud cheering.

_ “Wait, we don’t know anything about girls.” _ Kunhang remarked but everyone ignored him.

_ “Now there will be a girl bullying Kun-ge.” _ Yangyang cheered and Kun scowled, receiving laughs from Johnny.

_ “I am so happy for you two.” _ Sicheng remarked and the parents smiled down at their little Jia.

_ "We are very happy." _ Ten added, soft eyes watching Jia move slightly in her sleep. The hospital room was quiet after that, Jia waking up to see her two dads smiling down at her and extending a hand towards Kun. Kun took the small hand, kissing it lightly and seeing Jia giggle at the affection. Nothing could be better than this.

Around two weeks after Jia was born, Ten and Kun were granted permission to return to Seoul with their baby. After saying goodbye to Johnny's parents and April's family, the four set off for Seoul, Jia sleeping inside a baby carrier as her dads checked in and waited for boarding. Ten couldn't stop staring at Jia, her features resembling her birth mother.

"She reminds me so much of April." Ten confessed, holding Jia close to him. They were flying from London to Seoul, the Thai male so focused on Jia that they didn’t visit the Gordon Ramsay restaurant. They did get London souvenirs, Johnny taking one of those mini telephone booth statues and Ten getting himself an annoying bright red tracksuit.

“She does.” Kun agreed, seeing the plane slowly go downwards. “I am so happy. Our little Jia looks so beautiful.” Kun and Ten both stared down at their daughter sleeping, the little baby always so tired. “She’s always sleeping, that little angel.”   
  
“If she starts crying at 3am, it’s going to be your turn.” Ten remarked and Kun shook his head.

“We will alternate.” Kun said and Ten nodded. The plane quietly landed in Seoul and Ten carefully placed Jia in her baby carrier. Unknown to the four landing, the rest of the group were waiting by the gate, a huge banner saying “Welcome to Seoul, Qian-Li Jia” crafted by Chenle and Jisung held up high. The people waiting by the gate were confused why seventeen young adults were huddled by the gate and stayed far away.

“Oh wow, there are our dumb friends.” Johnny remarked as he saw the huge banner. Kun and Ten passed the gate first and greeted the group, who loudly cheered when they saw Jia.

“She’s so tiny!” Chenle exclaimed from behind Jisung, clinging onto him as usual. Jisung agreed, smiling at the baby.

“And really beautiful.” Jaehyun added, taking the suitcases along with Yukhei and Yuta.

“Oh god, you all will spoil her rotten.” Ten sighed out and everyone agreed.

“That’s us.” Yangyang remarked, everyone gathered around Jia. The group of twenty-one entered five cars afterwards, Kun and Ten riding with Jaehyun and Doyoung, the younger couple taking the front seat. As Jaehyun drove down to Taeil’s coffee shop, Doyoung smiled at Kun feeding Jia formula milk, Ten wiping up the remnants of milk dripping down Jia’s chin with a bib. Turning back to face the road, Doyoung placed a hand on Jaehyun’s thigh, the youngest humming in question.

“Jia’s adorable.” Doyoung remarked like no one already knows that. “It’s making me think.”   
  
“That we should adopt?” Jaehyun finished Doyoung’s statement. Doyoung nodded, sighing heavily. “Doie, we just got engaged.”

“I know, it’s just that I keep imagining us having a kid.” Doyoung added, Jaehyun placing a hand over Doyoung’s. “I will wait but just know that it’s a thought.”

“I know.” Jaehyun said as they pulled up at Taeil’s coffee shop, the last car to arrive. “I want a kid with you too.”   
  
“You two will be great parents.” Kun remarked, snapping the engaged couple out of their daze.

  
“I agree.” Ten added and Doyoung turned his head to smile at his friends. “But let’s go inside to the party.”   
  
“Damn hyung, how did you know?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung pinched Jaehyun’s thigh. “Nevermind, let’s go inside.” The four entered the coffee shop and Taeil smiled happily at them, setting down a cake and lighting it up.

“To our new parents, Kun and Ten.” Taeil said loudly and everyone cheered. Kun and Ten shared a smile and Jia was removed from her baby carrier, held by Taeyong. Jia, used to Taeyong, didn’t stir as her dads blew out the candles, the lights back on. Jia was passed to Kun, who let the others coo over the baby and hold her. Jia started sobbing when Donghyuck held her and immediately calmed down when Taeil held her. Donghyuck pouted and Mark comforted his fiancé, assuring him that Jia will get used to him.

“Our friends are so dumb.” Ten mumbled as he saw Doyoung and Taeyong argue over who gets to feed Jia, only for Jungwoo to feed Jia at the end, Yukhei staring at his boyfriend with heart eyes.

“But we love them.” Kun added, kissing his husband’s forehead. “I love you the most though.”

“Of course you do, or you wouldn’t have put a ring on it.” Ten answered, lifting up his hand, the wedding ring glittering on his ring finger.

“Did you seriously quote Beyoncé?” Kun asked, baffled, and Ten laughed. “You are very funny.”   
  
“I am a comedian.” Ten clarified, lacing his fingers with Kun. “I am so happy.”   
  
“So am I.” Kun replied and the two sat together until the sun settled, the group leaving the coffee shop to go back home.

“Call me for babysitting services!” Yangyang remarked and Dejun laughed.

“I think we need to call someone to babysit you.” Ten fired back and Yangyang looked offended. Kunhang took Yangyang and Dejun to the car and left, leaving the married couple alone in the coffee shop with Taeil, the eldest rocking Jia slowly.

“Ok hyung, we will take Jia.” Kun said and took Jia from Taeil, who looked up with sad eyes.   
  
“Byebye.” Taeil said softly to Jia and got up to clean up the area. “These losers don’t help me clean up.”   
  
“Let’s help.” Ten said to Kun and Kun set down Jia in her baby carrier to help the eldest clean the coffee shop. After nearly an hour, Taeil said his goodbyes and headed upstairs to his apartment. Ten, Kun and Jia went home in Kun’s car and they reached home, Ten quietly introducing a sleeping Jia to her nursery, covered with stars. Setting Jia down in the crib and opening the baby monitor, the new dads crept to their bedroom and collapsed on the bed, still in their day clothes.

“I love you.” Kun mumbled, falling asleep quickly. Ten stared at his sleeping husband for a bit before closing his eyes as well.

“I love you too KunKun.” Ten replied and huddled close to Kun, the couple sleeping in peace, ready for a new life as parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, part four is finished, this was a cute one! I want to apologize for making Johnyong and Luwoo the side ships in every single fic so far but they will have their own fics, I promise.
> 
> Next part is a birthday fic and I do not know which of the six February babies it will be about. It might be all, or some. Anyway, it will fart out soon. Also happy belated birthday to Doyoung, Jisung and Johnny and happy early birthday to Jaehyun, Jungwoo and Chittaphon.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
